freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost House Pictures
Ghost House Pictures was formed in 2002 by Sam Raimi (who also found Renaissance Pictures, which features another nightmare-inducing logo coincidentally) and it appeared on horror movies by the company. In the 2009 version, The skull zooms poorly. A few seconds later, the letters, "GHOST HOUSE PICTURES" appear in a ghostly manner. It was only seen on "Drag Me to Hell" and the 2015 "Poltergeist" Scare Factor: High to nightmare for both logos, the skull, the door shut, and the signing voice may scare alot, the 2009 logo id more unsettling because the skull is seen fully and the dark background doesn't help. Nightmare for the 2015 remake of Poltergeist, because of glitches and the whoosh makes the 2009 logo scarier! a. It may be scarier than before, because of the hi-res skull shown fully. The way the skull appears out of nowhere and rapidly zooms in (a la Viacom's "V of Doom") can catch unsuspecting people off-guard. WATCH THESE IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scare Rank: Category:Evil masked logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:What scares you? Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:2009 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that scare Free Birds Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Scare Rank: 3 Category:Logos turns Mordecai into in wrong show Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Train Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Blue Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Lance (Voltron:LD) Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:USA Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:G Category:A Category:H Category:! Category:!! Category:Greeny Phatom Category:L Category:O Category:Videos Category:Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxypoop Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:It's Not Leviosa It's LeviosAAAAA Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:ECH Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2010's Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos That Scare All The Spoiled Lemon Members Category:Logos That Scare The Mixels Category:Logos That Scare The Numberblocks Category:Logos That Scare Baxter Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Children Who Act Like Umbrella (Object Lockdown) Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Luigi Category:Logos That Make Peppa Pig Cry Category:Hello my name is Zuko. Who the fuck are you? KATARA. WHO? your worst fucking nightmare! Urggh! (That's the sound of Kevin growling.) Category:Logos that Scare Erza Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar and the Firelord Category:Logos that scare Scooby-Doo Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into a Dark Signer. Dark Prince Zuko for the win. Category:Zuko's nightmare on Fire Nation street. Category:O enteritanment Category:Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Category:Logos that Shoto Todoroki cries at Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Halloween logos Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Kazia Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that make Kaito scream Category:Logos that make Kazuichi scream Category:Logos that scare Yasuhiro Category:Logos that act like Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa Category:Logos that act like Monokuma Category:Logos that don't scare Junko Category:Logos that scare Sonia Nevermind Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that make Mikan scream Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Logos that act like Hiyoko Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that make Chiaki nervous Category:Logos that scare Hajime Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that scare Teruteru Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that scare Korekiyo Category:Logos that scare Miu Category:Logos that scare Angie Category:Logos that Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that scare Fuyuhiko Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that scare Mondo Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that make Ishimaru scream Category:Logos that scare Toko Category:Logos that scare Komaru Category:Logos that give Makoto despair Category:Logos that scare Rantaro Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that act like Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Masaru Category:Logos that scare Monaca Towa Category:Logos that scare Nagisa Category:Logos that scare Kotoko Category:Logos that scare Jataro Category:Logos that scare Celestia Ludenberg Category:Logos that scare Byakuya Category:Logos that scare Kyoko Category:Logos that scare Hifumi Category:Logos that scare Aoi Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that make Himiko uncomfortable. Category:Logos that make Tsumugi nervous Category:Logos that scare all the Aliens in the Attic Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:Buzz you missed the truck! We're not aiming for the truck! Allahu Akbar! Category:Logos that scare Rita from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Kermit Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that made Angry German Kid Smash his Keyboard Category:Logos that scare Dennis the Menace Category:Logos That Scare Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) Category:Logos that scare Crash Bandicoot Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine